Diskussion:Natasi Daala
Lesenswert Kandidatur April/Mai 2007 bestanden * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Ich halte Daala zwar für derbe inkompetent, doch ist der Artikel lesenswert. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel ebenfalls sehr gut. Er liest sich sehr angenehm. Boba 09:48, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel lässt sich gut lesen, deshalb verdient er auch ein lesenswert Jango 11:16, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Daala ist eine interessante Figur und der Artikel, den sie bekommen hat, ist auf jeden Fall "lesenswert". Gruß Bel Iblis 13:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Finde ich gut geschrieben. Evtl könnte man noch Teile der Enzeklopädie aus Rebellion einfügen. --Darth Vader 14:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :"Daala is the only known female Admiral in the Imperial Navy and one of the most brilliant military strategists in the Empire. Daala is currently in command of the late Grand Moff Tarkin's special weapons development task force." Das steht bei Rebellion... gut was willst du jetzt noch hinzufügen? --Modgamers 17:33, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz ehrlich....ich mag den Artikel so überhaupt nicht. Ich kann nicht so ganz erklären warum, aber ich würde ihn nochmal ganz neu schreiben. Überhaupt nicht mein Lesestil. Mögen zwar Informationen drinnen sein aber irgendwie....nein. Ich glaube, das würde anderen Leuten auch so gehen wie mir. Meister Yoda 10:27, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit fünf Pro und einer Gegenstimme hat der Artikel die Abstimmung bestanden Jango 00:06, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also ich hätte den auch nicht lesenswert gefunden, die persönlichkeit fehlt doch. Darth Maulhalten 21.23, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Die Abstimmung ist aber schon vorbei.--Tobias 21:11, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Trotzdem... Du hast deine Signatur vergessen.--Tobias 21:16, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Infobox Achtung mögliche Spoiler Ich habe mich jetzt gerade erst angemeldet und möchte nichts falsch machen in Richtung Spoiler. Aber nach den Infos auf wookieepedia stimmt die Infobox nicht mehr. Sollte man sie schon ändern oder erst wenn die Quelle erschienen ist. (hoffe habe mit meiner Formulierung alle möglichen Spoiler umschifft, falls nicht haut mir auf die Finger und ich lösche meinen Eintrag wieder) Darth JPage 21.51,10. Feb. 2008 (CEST) :In die Infobox dürfen entsprechende Daten eingetragen werden, im Text muss hingegen die Vorlage:Spoilerwarnung verwendet werden, wenn die Quelle auf Deutsch noch nicht oder erst vor höchstens einem Monat erschienen ist. Allerdings müssen die Infos direkt aus der Quelle stammen, das übernehmen von Infos aus der Wookieepedia ist nicht erlaubt, da man nie absolut sicher sein kann, ob dort alle angaben stimmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:08, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Es geht dir darum, das in der Infobox ein Todesdatum steht? Ich habe auch mal in der Wookieepedia gelesen und gehe davon aus, das die Sache mit der Rückkehr aus LotF 8 ist. Wenn jemand das Buch hat, dann kann der Artikel von demjenigen, der die Quelle hat, entsprechend korregiert/ergänzt werden. MfG - Cody 22:35, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Genau darum ging es mir, auch der letzte Satz klang mir zu eindeutig (auch schon vor LotF8) hab ihn daher etwas entschärft mit einem Halbsatz. Man kennt ja die Star Wars Macher, wenn Tote nicht definitiv tot sind, können sie immer wieder auftauchen.Darth JPage 14:27, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Hast du LotF 8 gelesen? Wenn ja, kannst du ihr weiterleben in dem Artikel ergänzen. Aber dann unbedingt Spiolerwarnung rein ;) MfG - Cody 20:42, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Nein selber gelesen leider nicht, ich weiß nur was ich durch die Wookieepedia-Spoiler erfahren habe, daher kann und werde ich (noch) nichts zu ihrem weiterleben ergänzen. Ich kann das aber machen sobald ich es gelesen habe, wenn niemand sonst das tun möchte.Darth JPage 17:46, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Spoiler Erstmal wollte ich anmerken, dass spoiler in der Einleitung nicht so ideal sind. Und dann wollte ich fragen, wieso häufig schon infos aus romanen hier reingestellt werden, die erst in 2 bis 3 jahren in deustchland herauskommen. Ich denke wir sollten nicht weiter gehen als die Dunkles-Nest Reihe, sonst sind die artikel über Jahre mit der Spoilervorlage verunstaltet.--Yoda41 Admin 09:49, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich denke nicht, dass du von Darthia hier eine Antwort erhalten wirst. Entweder überließt er sowas, hat die Letzten Änderungen noch nicht gefunden, oder interessiert sich für sowas nicht. Du musst denk ich schon eine Nachricht auf seiner Disku hinterlassen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:42, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :PS: Abgesehen davon, bin ich ähnlicher Meinung --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:44, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist natürlich nicht gut, dann werde ich ihn wohl mal direkt anschreiben^^. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns mal über diese thematik beraten.--Yoda41 Admin 11:08, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn ihr das so handhaben wollt, solltet ihr euch nicht wundern, wenn alle sagen "Die Jedipedia kann gegen die Wookieepedia nicht anstinken!" 11:23, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Das mag zwar sein... tangiert mich aber irgendwie perifär. Lieber gute, solide Information (auch gern auf deutsch), als ewig irgendwelche unfertigen, noch nicht ertschienen Sachen aus engl. Romanen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:27, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Genau, wir sind nunmal ein deutsches star wars wiki und daher sollten wir auch hauptsächlich die informationen verwerten, die es auch auf deutsch schon gibt. Wir kommen halt nicht gegen wp an, von der masse her, aber müssen wir das?--Yoda41 Admin 12:01, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich dachte unser Ziel wäre Vollständigkeit - dazu gehören halt auch Sachen, die (noch) nicht hier erschienen sind. Außerdem haben wir genügend User, die die Bücher auf Englisch lesen und den Inhalt einfügen können. 12:22, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sollten wir uns nicht erstmal darum bemühen vollständigkeit in bezug auf die deutschen quellen zu erzielen, anstatt soweit vorraus zu eilen?--Yoda41 Admin 12:30, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Einzelnachweise Ani, magst du nur nicht, dass ich änderungen von Darthia lösche, oder bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass man bei sowas einen Einzelnachweis brauch? Ich denke nämlich der ist bei sowas total übertrieben und sollte eher bei sachen aus Sekundärliteratur und in HdK teil eingesetzt werden (etwas was man bei ihrem Vornahmen durchaus tun einfügen könnte). DEnn ich meine langsam haben wir alle mitbekommen, dass sie in der LotF-Reihe einen Vornamen bekommt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:00, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Für uns ist es vielleicht bekannt, aber wie sind nicht irgendein geschlossener Verein und schaden tut es niemanden, wenn es dort steht.--Anakin Skywalker 08:02, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Kandidatur Juli/August 2008 (bestanden) * : Was soll man dazu sagen, außer Exzellent? Nicht nur das der Artikel vollständig ist, er besitzt auch noch passende Zitate und einen ordentlichen HdK-Abschnitt. Die Sprache ist verständlich und genug Bider gibts auch. Jaina 00:30, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Geht klar [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:22, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Meiner Meinung nach ein Exzellenter Artikel --Chalk 11:27, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Noch keine 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:34, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ausführlich, gut gesachrieben und (so weit ich das beurteilen kann) vollständig. Also exzellent. Admiral Ackbar 11:29, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ja gute Bilder, passende Zitate, ordentlicher Stil, exzellent! Bossk89 13:58, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Schön! --Benji321 16:24, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel, sowohl vom Aufbau her als auch von der Sprache. **Ungültig; nicht angemeldet, keine Signatur. 02:01, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Insofern die Quellen wohl ausgeschöpft sind, ein schöner Artikel. --Darth Vader 19:51, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Mit sechs Pro-Stimmen bestanden. Jaina 21:40, 13. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fragen Als meine Frsage ist woher ihr wisst das sie einen Sohn hat und wenn ja mit wenn und was wird aus denen (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Dark Ponix Knight (Diskussion • Beiträge) 3. Dez. 2008, 16:19:52) Unten steht eine lange Liste von Quellen... aus einer davon stammen diese Informationen. Schließlich saugen wir uns sowas nicht aus den Figern. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:24, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) Champala Auf Seite 209 vom Essential Atlas ist klar zu entnehmen, dass nach Daalas Niederlage Ackbar und Bel Iblis ihre Streitkräfte in den Äußeren Rand entsandten und Pellaeon, angefangen bei Champala, alle vorherigen Siege wieder streitig machten. Bel Iblis 13:39, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Herrgott, das weiß ich doch es geht aber um direkte Beieinflussung. Daalas Niederlage ermöglichte, dass die Vierte Flotte zusammen mit der Fünften bei Champala zum Einsatz kam. Dies und nichts anderes wollte ich darlegen, weil sie sonst weiter nichts mit dem Untergang des Imperiums zu tun hat. Weder war sie bei Champala dabei noch unterstützte sie eine der beiden Seiten nochmals. So gesehen ist die Niederlage bei Chamapala im Text noch nicht passiert und sollte als (eine der) wichtige(n) Schlachten dargestellt werden.Das es ab da Abwärts geht wissen du und ich und alle anderen Leser des Atlas. Dennoch wissen auch alle Leser der Chronology, dass Anx Minor als die ultimative Entscheidungsschlacht dargestellt wird. Champala ermöglichte nur, dass die NR in den Imperialen Raum eindringen konnte (bzw. vorher war auch noch Taris). Es ist also falsch das Champala, wo noch so viele Schlachten folgen, als den ultimativen Wendepunkt darzustellen (der ansich erst danach kommt). Somit ist deine Formulierung, mit der Verlinkung auf Champala falsch. Entweder erweitert den Satz, oder macht einen zweiten, so ist er aber falsch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:50, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Nun ja, mit meiner Formulierung „drängten das Restimperium auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis immer weiter zurück“ sage ich doch schon direkt, dass es sich nicht um die ultimative Endschlacht handelt, sondern nur um den Anfang eines schnellen Sieges der Republik. Es ist der Wendepunkt dieser Kampagne, da Pellaeon davor nur Siege errungen hat und nun einen bereits eroberten Planeten wieder abgeben muss. Bel Iblis 13:53, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Eher nicht, da eine Entscheidungsschlacht meistens auch viele schnelle Siege und Zurückdrängen des Feindes mit beinhaltet. Dennoch passt es nicht die Ereignisse so (etwas plump) vorrauszugreifen, zumal die Verlinikung auf Champala so nicht wirklich Sinn macht (s.o.). Eine Verlinkung auf Anx Minor aber auch nicht, weil Daala darauf keinen Einfluss hatte. Letztendlich war sie mitschuldig für den Untergang des Imperiums nur nicht schon bei Champala, wo Pellaeon noch so viele Chancen hatte das Ruder wieder rum zu reißen, zumal wir nur bei Anx Minor ungefähr wissen wie die Schlacht ablief. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:58, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Die Schlacht von Ebaq 9 war auch keine Entscheidungsschlacht, aber sie wird auch oftmals als der Wendepunkt tituliert, der den Sieg der Galaktischen Allianz, die Schlacht von Coruscant ein ganzes Jahr später, erst möglich machte. Es ist nunmal die erste Niederlage, die Pellaeon einstecken musste, weshalb es hier durchaus ein Wendepunkt sein kann (zumal danach auch nur noch Niederlagen erwähnt werden), der dem ultimativen Endsieg der Republik bei Anx Minor vorausging. Also ich glaube kaum, dass Pellaeon bei Champala noch Chancen hatte, irgendwie das Rouder umzureißen, immerhin haben sich ihm dann mehrere Flotten der Republik entgegengeworfen, das ist, genau wie deine Meinung, eine ganz persönliche Einschätzung, denn wir wissen nur von Anx Minor irgendwelche Details. Ich nehme die Verlinkung ganz einfach raus. Bel Iblis 14:08, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Das ist aber auch Schwachsinn, weil sie den Sieg bei Champala einfach erst möglich machte. Die Verlinkung raus zunehmen ist also das Zweitschlechteste, weil so wiederum Informationen vorenthalten werden. Schreib den Satz doch einfach um oder mach einen zweiten. Ich habs nur nicht so gewählt, weil Champala natürlich ein Wendepunkt war, sie mit dem Rest aber nichts mehr zu tun hatte und ihn mit Sicherheit auch nicht mehr mitbekam, es somit keine hohe Priorität für den Artikel von Daala hatte (anders als z.B. Pellaeon oder Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:16, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Daala bekam im Laufe der Zeit noch einige Sachen mit, die hat sie nur nie zu Wort gemeldet. Ich denke, dass wir einfach zu wenig wissen, um zu sagen, ob sie direkte Auswirkungen auf Champala hatte; vielleicht hat Ackbar den Planeten auch ohne die Hilfe von Bel Iblis eingenommen. So werden keine unsicheren Informationen preisgegeben. Bist du dir sicher, dass das der Rat ist? Im Text ist nur von den Moffs die Rede, der Rat wird nie erwähnt. Bel Iblis 14:21, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::17 NSY bekam sie sicherlich nicht mehr mit, dass das Imperium nun endgültig unterging. Und selbst wenn, hatte sie ein paar andere Probleme, hatte sie doch schließlich kurz zuvor mit ihrem Schiff ein anderes Gerammt und einen Blinden Hyperraumsprung sonstwohin durchgeführt. Da der Artikel nun auch irgendwie ihre Perspektive wiedergeben soll, währe der Vorgriff auf diese Ereignisse in dieser Form leicht anachronistisch. Das Mit den Moff-Rat: Sicherlich. Nichtnur dass es oben auf der Seite steht (also 12 NSY), wissen wir doch aus Das letzte Gefecht, dass es einen Moff-Rat auch schon 13 NSY gab. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:26, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Zu den Moffs: okay. Aber wie gesagt, die Ereignisse bleiben einfach alle im Dunkeln, immerhin ist es genau so möglich, dass Daala genauestens geplant hat, wie sie denn entkommt usw. usw. usw. Von daher greife ich im Artikel mit der schwammigen Formulierung einfach so weit voraus, indem ich sage, dass das Imperium nach ihrer Niederlage immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde, was immerhin auch stimmt. Selbst wenn sie zuerst ihr Leben gerettet hat, hätte sie mitbekommen, was eigentlich aus Pellaeon geworden ist, immerhin hielten die beiden auch noch Kontakt. Bel Iblis 14:29, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Mag sein, dennoch ist das Weglassen der Erwähnung von Champala auch falsch. Dies hat sie schließlich mit ihrer Niederlage erst möglich gemacht. Und ob sie es nun geplant hat oder nicht reine Spekulation, welche sich durch die Formulierung Blinder Hyperraumsprung aus den Quellen jedoch nicht stützen lässt. Ob und wann sie wieder Kontakt hatten lässt sich nicht sagen, jedoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines tiefgreifenden Gespräches zwischen den beiden noch im selben Jahr ziemlich gering, denn auch Pellaeon hatte nebenbei noch was zu tun. Und wenn ist auch egal. Die direkte Folge ihrer Niederlage ist die zweite Schlacht von Champala und dies muss dargestellt werden, alles was wiederum daraus folgt, hat mit ihr wenig zu tun und somit optional. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:37, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Und ich sage gerne noch einmal, dass wir nicht wissen, ob Champala eine direkte Folge ihrer Niederlage war. Es ist einfach nur der erste Planet, bei dem das Imperium wieder eine Schlacht verloren hat, aber inwieweit dies mit ihrer Niederlage zusammen hängt, lässt sich gar nicht sagen. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Also schreiben wir auch nicht mehr. Bel Iblis 14:39, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) -.- "But with Daala out of the war, Bel Iblis and Admiral Ackbar brought the full force of the New Republic military to bear." Da die Vierte flotte nun frei war wurde sie bei Champala und anderenorts eingesetzt (lässt sich auch aus der Karte auf Seite 207 lesen). Du sagtest ja selbst das nun beide Flotten gegen Pellaeon eingesetzt wurden. Daala tauchte auf, die NR musste Reagieren und entsandte die Vierte Flotte. Die Fünfte wurde dann erstmal alleine eingesetzt, nachdem Daala dann aber weg war, wurden beide gegen Pellaeon eingesetzt, bei Champala. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:49, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur Oktober/November 2012 (bestanden) Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für exzellent, aber Die Verbündeten, Im Vortex und Verurteilung der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe fehlen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:40, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo :*Problem: Die Verbündeten fehlt ::*Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) (+2 Std.) :*Problem: Im Vortex fehlt ::*Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) (+2 Std.) :*Problem: Verurteilung fehlt ::*Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) (+2 Std.) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:09, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4. P.): Nach den Ergänzungen durch JP-Corran-Horn ist die Vollständigkeit der Quellen nun gegeben. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:09, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) * (4 P.): Da es sich hier um eine Abwahl handelt und ich nach der Vervollstädigung durch Corran nicht der Meinung bin, dass der Artikel den Status des exzellenten Artikels entzogen werden soll, gebe ich ein Kontra zur Abwahl, bin also dafür, dass der Artikel den Status "Exzellent" behält! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:55, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) * (4 P.): Ich habe mich überreden lassen, die Abwahl nicht nach der Frage des Eintziehens des Status zu interpretieren, sondern nach dem Erhalt des Status. Also Pro! Weil der Artikel natürlich exzellent ist! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:24, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) * (2 P.): Ich halte den Artikel durchaus für Excellent, vor allem, nachdem die fehlenden Quellen nun nachgetragen wurden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:08, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Der Artikel hat die Wiederwahl zum exzellenten Artikel mit 10 Pro-Punkten und keinen Kontra-Punkten bestanden. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:20, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC)